Love, Blood and Soul
by HPFANGIB
Summary: After weeks of nightmares Hermione visits Harry in his dorm and things get heated and surprises happen. (One Shot)


Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc.

are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is

intended

Love Blood and Soul

Harry felt something get in bed with him and he reached for his wand but before he could point it, he heard a timid voice. "Harry it's me!" Hermione said as she lay beside him putting her head on his shoulder.

*About dam time, let's get this show on the road*

Harry felt her tremble and knew something had frightened her. She had never climbed in bed with him before so he knew she must really be scared. He felt her wand against his stomach and that confirmed his suspicions. "Another nightmare?" He asked softly, hoping she would finally tell him what the nightmares she had been having every few nights over the last month were about, but Hermione just nodded her head.

"Please don't make me go?" she pleaded

He felt the wetness from her tears through his thin t-shirt. Harry closed his eyes, pulled his arm out from under her, and put it behind her pulling her closer to him. "I'll never let you go." He said as he reached, wand still in hand, to take her arm as it lay across his chest, their arms crossing.

*That's good enough for me. Check 1*

The wand tips sudden dim glow, went unnoticed by either, before returning to normal.

"You want to talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head but dug herself closer to him.

Harry smiled to himself he really liked having her in his arms but then he frowned if only it wasn't under these circumstances. He had to stop himself from physically shaking the thought from his head. She didn't feel the same for him anyway; He'd noticed that she'd been starting to get upset when Ron hadn't started to notice her yet. Harry couldn't really see them together, but that didn't matter, she fancied him and he knew Ron fancied her, Harry just wasn't sure if it was for a noble reason, if he found Ron didn't have noble intentions then Ron would be a dea… No, he had to stop those thoughts. Hermione needed a friend that's why she came to his bed.

Harry knew about nightmares. He still had them about the Dursleys, the monster on the back of professors Quarrel head, finding Ginny almost dead in the Chamber of Secrets, being chased by a werewolf, being part of a s-more in front of a fire breathing dragon, the death of Cedric, in fact reliving the whole grave yard scene again and again, Sirius's death and most recently the curse hitting Hermione over and over again. "I wish I could take all the nightmares away."

Hermione stifled a giggle but shook her head. "No, you have enough nightmares if half of what Ron has told me is true, but…" Hermione rose up and turned her head to look over at the very loud snoring coming from the next bed. "If he snores like that often you must have ten times the nightmares that he thinks you do." Hermione smiled down at him and he saw glistening eyes and white teeth in the dim light. "I wish I could take some of yours and maybe you'll get a descent night sleep." she said truthfully.

"No I'll take yours, your more important!"

*Close enough! Check 2*

Hermione looked down at him shocked and didn't know what to say as Harry smiled up at her as he pulls her forehead down and kisses it. "I made you speechless?"

Hermione nodded before she looked down at his lips while biting her own. Harry always liked when she did that and when she looked back into his eyes he knew what he wanted to do, what he had to do. He pulled her up with the arm she partially lying on and she scooted foreword.

Both were thinking the same thing but neither knew how the other would react.

Hermione bent down as Harry rose slightly and their lips met but just barely before they both, pulled back.

*Oh, come on you can't give me anymore than that? Fine check 3*

As Harry smiled, Hermione's eyes went wide and she bolted from the room leaving Harry feeling rejected, abandoned, and alone but he soon turned angry before grabbing his dads cloak and bolting from the room.

*WTF was that?*

Hermione didn't hear the portals door close as she rushed back to Harry's dorm carrying a small wooden box only to find him gone.

Hermione sat down heavily on to Harry's empty bed. "Oh god." She thought. "He didn't want to kiss me, it had all been a mistake, but he had smiled after, I know he did…" Hermione then remembered what happened. She had run out without explaining why, he must think something horrible. "Oh god it's my fault I have to find him." Glancing down she saw Harry's trunk. Grabbing the map Hermione touched it with her wand. "I'm solemnly swear, I'm up to no good!" and the map started to fill in. Hermione impatiently scanned the page before the map could finish filling in and found him heading to the seventh floor. "Oh no, I have to stop him I'll never find him in there." Hermione knew that once he decided on the room no one else could enter unless they knew exactly what that room was so she did the only thing she could think of. "Dobby"

Pop "You wishing Dobby Miss Grangy?"

"Yes Dobby." Hermione said before telling the map "Mischief managed" and throwing it back in Harry trunk slamming the trunk closed not caring if she woke anyone up. "Harry is upset and I need to get to the Room of Requirements now!"

Dobby nodded and held out his hand and as Hermione took it, they were gone with a small pop.

Harry didn't hear the pop before he rushed through the door created for him or he wasn't paying attention so he didn't know Hermione was behind him and she was able to stop the door from closing so she and Dobby could slip through.

The sight they found was heart wrenching. Harry was on his knees on the cold stone floor beating his fists in to the ground and saying. "Why, why, why!" over and over again but just when Hermione was going to stop him he said something else that gave her pause. "I've ruined everything, she'll never…"

Harry didn't finish what he was going to say before he jumped up and punched the nearest wall. Hermione heard the sickening crack of his hand breaking but Harry didn't seem to notice as he pulled back and hit the wall again. This time Hermione knew he had broken more bones but she couldn't hear them breaking over the agonizing scream from Harry as he slumped to the floor cradling his now bleeding and broken hand.

Hermione was in shock but Dobby rushed forward breaking free of Hermione's grasp and took Harry's broken hand between his as his hands started to glow with healing energy. "Dobby?" Harry asked confused when the pain had diminished enough to speak but before Dobby could answer, Harry was pulled up to his feet and hugged tightly by a very familiar bunch of bushy hair. "Hermione?" he asked in bewilderment as his hands wrapped around her pulling her into just as tight of hug.

Hermione's only answer was to kiss him hard and Harry responded gratefully as a bed appeared behind Harry making the small room expand to accommodate it. Hermione didn't know if it was Harry or her own thoughts of how good a bed would be right then, that made the bed appear but she didn't care at the moment as she deepened the kiss and sought with her tongue which Harry accepted.

They were both naked when Hermione pushed him backward making him take a step back until his legs hit the bed making Harry sit but Hermione wasn't content with sitting and she followed Harry back. Now Hermione was one top and the kiss became more forceful and insistent. She needed him and she could feel his need of her when she reached back between them but Harry pulled her hand away making Hermione pout worriedly until Harry reached down himself. Hermione excitedly looked between them noting the smear of blood on her hand left over from Harry's healed hand. Normally the sight of blood would have sickened her but it didn't, it only excited her more as she lowered herself so his head was just in her entrance.

They looked at each other checking to see if the other truly wanted this and there was no doubt in either's faces, that this is what they both wanted and needed. It was almost as if it was the most important thing in the world to them, and who were they to argue.

Hermione lowered herself further until she came to her hymen, the thin blockage keeping her virginity. She bit her lip preparing for the slight bit if pain that she knew to expect but would be so worth it.

She had never really thought about losing her virginity before tonight. Oh, she knew it would come, one day, maybe after marriage. She'd never believe it would be Harry, the most important man in her life, that she would give herself to. Oh, she wanted to, it seemed every year she had a chance to kiss Harry, but there were always reasons why she chickened out, now this all started with a kiss. She should have kissed him all those years ago, she would have been happy, instead of just content, but now wasn't the time to think on the past now was time to think of now.

Harry was watching her face, trying his best not to buck up, which was what he really wanted to do. She felt so wonderful around him, if only he'd known. There were times he wanted to kiss her before tonight but there was always something stopping him, fear maybe, some Gryffindor he turned out to be, it could have been something like this a long time ago if he had just done what he had wanted to all those times in the past.

*What, oh come on, stop analyzing everything!

Get on with it! You two are so frustrating!

Arrrr!*

Hermione took a deep breath and felt Harry do the same beneath her. She saw the excitement tempered only with the worry of hurting her even in this. So she smiled putting his fears to rest before she rose up just a little and plunged down fully burying him in her warmth. Harry tensed at her gasp. "It's ok!" she whispered through clenched teeth even as the pain was already receding.

*YES! This is taking eternity but finally another check!

But you're not finished yet, you two,

just a few more!"*

Hermione started to rock as Harry did his every love'n best not to interrupt, besides it felt too good to do anything at the moment but as she started to lengthen her strides and quicken her pace Harry was having a harder time keeping still until it was too much and he move to match her thrusts. Soon but for what seemed like forever Harry felt Hermione tighten around him and himself stiffen even more. Harry knew what his stiffening meant and he only hoped that Hermione increased tightness meant a similar thing, but it wouldn't be long before he found out.

The feeling of being full in this way was strange and wonderful. It was made even more so that it was Harry, The man she now knew she loved. She was about ready to tell him so, when she felt the familiar feeling of her impending release. At the same time she could feel him grow even larger if that was possible and all thoughts other than their mutual release was driven from her mind until finally together they came and she yelled at the top of her lungs. "I love you Harry!" as she collapsed as their sweat comingled between them.

"I've always loved you Hermione!" Harry responded as exhaustion took them.

*Yes! Yes! And Yes!

Finally it's done!*

Unbeknownst to all in the room of requirements but Dobby who bounced in excitement from where he watched a white heavenly glow pulsed from the two lovers, slowly too die out over the next hour.

After Math

Harry woke with a weight on his chest and opened his eyes to see a ceiling he was very familiar with. "Oh not again!"

"Ah Harry your awake!" Harry looked and found a smiling Professor Dumbledore, a serious Professor McGonagall and a worried looking Madam Pomfrey, before he answered Harry looked down to see what was on his chest only to find a brown bushy head of Hermione, apparently asleep. His arm was wrapped around her back. Thoughts of what happened flooded his mind and remembering that they never dressed, he expected Hermione to be naked but only found what he believed to be her night clothes.

Harry looked suddenly at the headmaster but he was too busy trying to calm Professor McGonagall to have noticed the conflicting emotions that had played across Harry's face but Madam Pomfrey did. She just very slightly shook her head obviously not wanting the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall to notice the exchange.

"What happened?" Harry asked bringing the professors attention back to him much to his embarrassment but he couldn't hide now. He wouldn't leave Hermione to face the questions that were bound to come alone anyway. He'll face them alone hoping to save her the embarrassment later.

Professor Dumbledore smiled down at him, with that grandfatherly look again. "Well Harry we were hoping you could tell us."

Harry looked back confused and Professor McGonagall asked a question he knew was coming but hoped he was wrong. "Why was Miss Granger found in your bed?"

"_I am so dead, I am so dead."_

Harry heard Hermione but she sounded almost echo-like like she was talking from inside a tunnel. Harry held her a little tighter to give her comfort while hoping the professors didn't notice. "She had a nightmare!"

"And that brought her to your bed?" Professor McGonagall asked sounding very disappointed.

And again Harry heard almost chanting, "_I'm so dead, I'm so dead_." Repeatedly but Harry was the only one to hear her but she didn't seem to be whispering. Harry rubbed her back and she tensed. "_Harry_?"

"Yeah!" Harry answered Hermione but professor McGonagall took it as him answering her. "And does this happen often?" Harry could tell she wanted to ask something else but was glad she only asked that.

Harry looked up the top of Hermione's head and shook his head, which seemed to calm the Professor down a little. "No, she's been having nightmares recently but she won't tell me what they're about but last night must have been a real bad one, she came in scared and shaking. She asked me to hold her." Harry said the last forcefully daring anyone to say it was wrong for him to do.

Professor McGonagall looked about ready to ask something else Professor Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. "What else happened, Harry?"

Again Harry heard Hermione but no one else seemed to. "_OH god, oh god oh god…_!"

Harry had a thought and decided to chance it. "_shhhhh it's OK_!" he said in his mind trying to direct the thought to Hermione and suddenly she stopped.

"_You can hear me_?" Hermione sounded relieved and scared at the same time much the same as Harry felt.

"_Yes, they can't though, have you been listening the whole time_?"

"_Yes I woke up just after you, I'm sorry I've been playing dead, not very Gryffindorish of me_." She thought with laughter that he knew she didn't feel.

"_That's OK Hermione maybe it would be best if you stayed asleep for now?_" Harry asked Hermione silently while speaking out to the Professors. "I kissed her." Harry said embarrassed and slightly ashamed, he still felt like he used her distress over the nightmares to his advantage but Hermione seemed to notice that thought.

"_No Harry you didn't, and I'm very glad you did and for what we did, I still don't believe we did that though._" She started to think about everything they had done and the possibility of doing those same things again when she jumped out of those thoughts; it wasn't the time to think of those things and started to focus on his previous question. "_Yeah, with them only asking you, I can focus on the questions which so far haven't added up. We need to know why we are here, why the room of requirements hasn't been asked about, it's only your bed they've asked about so far, and I would think it was obvious what happened between us, if we were found naked and in bed together, in your bed or not at least they didn't find you in my bed?"_

"_Yes the castration from your father will be less painful then if I was found in your bed_." Harry tried to joke as he looked to the Professors they were talking in hushed tones just out of his hearing all but ignoring him and Hermione and he/they needed answers and he let his annoyance out in his voice. "Why are we here?" Hermione tensed beneath him and he looked down with concern.

Dumbledore turned from their whispered conversation and took note of his concern for Hermione that was still asleep on his chest with no apparent reason. "It appears Harry that some form of bond formed three nights ago between yourself and Miss Granger," while Harry's face shot in confusion, Hermione unbelieving asked "_Three days_?" the headmaster continued. "It was found when Mr. Weasley," The professor turned and indicated him sitting on a bed across from them and he didn't look happy where Hermione was currently lying. Harry relayed that info to Hermione who, faining sleep, couldn't see him but all he got was a chuckle back, ", found you in your dorm and attempted to wake you to no avail," Harry looked back down at Hermione and the Headmaster answered his unasked question. "We attempted to separate you two but found that to be problematic to say the least. What little is known about these kinds of bonds say that it takes some time to complete."

Harry asked the question that Hermione just asked him. "Did you say three days," when the Headmaster nodded, Harry had to ask another question. ", we've been asleep for three days?"

"Yes Harry you have, the bond seemed to take a lot out of you both, both physically and magically, you've just woken up and I expect Miss Granger to awake soon, the formation of the bond affected her more," to head off another question he could see coming he added "but she will be fine."

"Albus, Harry still needs to rest and with Miss Granger is still out of it, why don't you two go back to your duties and let me get on with mine," Madam Pomfrey glanced at Ron. "I'll give him a few minutes to confirm they are both fine so he can relay the info back to their dorm mates."

Dumbledore thought for a moment and nodded but Professor McGonagall didn't look happy, she obviously had more questions as she followed the Headmaster out glancing towards Harry's bed just before exiting the ward.

Madam Pomfrey looked to Ron. "Mr. Weasley you have five minutes." She nodded giving a stern looking saying I'm keeping you to it and left to go back to her office.

Harry had to think fast to try to get Ron focused right. "Ok Ron I still don't understand what happened? I don't understand this three day thing."

Ron stopped he was going to blast Harry for sleeping with Hermione but now he was at a lost. "Ahhhh I don't know I just found you two in your bed." Ron was looking questioningly he obviously wanted answers Harry knew he liked Hermione. As soon as that thought passed his mind Hermione seemed to catch it. "_What? All he does is complain and argue, I mean he's kind of cute if he wasn't…._" Harry caught the sorrow before Hermione realized he felt it. "_I… no Harry, don't think like that, I've always liked you, even on the train that first day_." Harry got an image of his first day sitting in the compartment with Ron and Hermione had just come in. He caught flicker of feelings from her, confused feeling but feelings none the less. That's why she was always near, even when Harry was mean before the feather incident; she was trying to get closer to him, Harry, not the boy-who-lived.

"_Hermione I should have seen more from you, but girls at that time and my life with the Dursleys…_" Images started to pop in, images of the Dursleys, images he didn't want her to see, especially her. He tried to block them but found that he couldn't, the more he tried the faster and deeper from within they came.

"Harry liked her Hermione, you knew that!" What Ron was now saying bring both of them back to their surroundings.

Harry checked again and found that they were indeed still wearing their night clothes from three nights ago, and he rightly figured that if they had been found without them Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have dressed them back into them. "Ron?" Harry asked a little more forcefully then he intended too and when Ron looked him in the eye, Harry continued. "Tell me how you found us," Harry had a thought that he hoped would sooth Ron at least for the moment until he and Hermione could talk at length about what happened and about this bond that the Headmaster had touched on. "_I think he is waiting until I'm awake to fully explain._" ", please tell me I hadn't done anything inappropriate, Hermione would kill me." This next part he put all the feelings he felt when he first entered the Room of requirements. "I don't know what I'd do if she no longer trusted me again." The fear of losing her was still strong and he truly had to keep back to tears. "_Ohhh Harry, I'm never leaving, even without this bond_." She sent him an image of a little puppy following its master, Him. "_That's not funny_!" he thought back suddenly and he felt her sadness at his admonishment and he had to make her feel better, it wasn't what she said but what it meant, he wasn't going to be anyone's Master, too many images of the Death Eaters and Voldemort were brought up with that title. "_Besides you're much cuter than any puppy_."

Ron looked confused but answered. "I pulled back you curtains and found you to together. When Neville and I couldn't wake you, I ran to get Madam Pomfrey." Ron still looked angry and still had questions.

Harry sighed in relief. "Oh good then my hands didn't touch anything she wouldn't like." Hermione had a hard time still playing a sleep but Harry heard her giggle.

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah it didn't look like it, why was she in your bed though."

Harry was starting to get annoyed; Ron just wanted to come back to that point as if it was Harry's fault. "What did you think I dragged her back to my bed?" it was out of his mouth before he thought about what that statement could imply luckily Ron took a step back at the venomous of his voice giving him a second. "_I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that sounded_."

"_I know Harry I know what you meant. And you are right; I came to your bed because I knew I would be safe…"_

Harry was getting unset now and cut her off. "_What do you mean; do you really feel unsafe with Ron?_"

Instead of an answer Harry got images from Hermione, images of Ron looking at something as if it was a piece of meat, he got other images of Ron only paying attention to Hermione when he needed something, mostly help with homework or of snide remarks. Harry realized that he wasn't in the frame of most of these and the ones he was he was turned in a different direction and haven missed the looks. It made more sense the amount of times they argued, it always seemed to start when Harry wasn't around. Harry was starting to get mad, mad at himself to allowing it, for not seeing it. "_Harry stop this right now, you are not to blame, I purposely didn't tell you, he was your friend, and unfortunately for some unknown reason I was attracted to him._"

This brought Harry up short. "_Oh you're attracted to him_?" he hoped he kept the hurt from his thought.

"_It seems so clear now; it was a thrill seeing those looks, you…_" Hermione voice died away and he felt her sadness.

"_I didn't know you wanted to be looked at that way_?" Harry said softly when Hermione didn't answer Harry continued. "Hermione_ I've loved you like forever_." He showed her images of his own, images of her being petrified and laying in that bed, the feeling of loss and hopelessness he felt at seeing her like that. "_At the time I didn't know what I was feeling, I'm sorry, and then over the years I hid those feelings, the way you two fought I thought it was natural, I knew I didn't like to argue, especially with you, but with my upbringing I didn't know that yours and Ron's relationship was all that bad. I'm sorry I should have known. I thought I was being so clear with my feelings but was respecting yours._" Harry showed her the feelings that flooded him just from the simple act of her walking into a room, especially when she smiled at him but looking at those memories again, it dawned on him. "_That's why you smiled_!"

Hermione giggled. "_About time_!"

They had forgotten about Ron but luckily he it took him a minute to come up with something and now he was ready. "No mate I didn't mean that… I just thought…"

"Thought what Ron, She had a nightmare, she was scared, and could she really trust you?" Ron's eyes went wide but then suddenly they went lustful as he thought about having Hermione in his bed.

Harry showed Hermione Ron's look. "_That prat_!" Harry felt Hermione's muscles tense second before she suddenly turned. "What would you have done Ronald?" Ron took a step back in horror; he had thought she was still asleep, the Headmaster said she'd be out another couple of hours. While Ron was stammering Hermione turned to Harry, "I'm sorry Harry I should have told you I was awake." It was all for Ron's sake and he did appreciate the attempt but Harry was having second thoughts about having Ron as a friend. Hermione caught the thoughts and turned back questioningly so Harry showed her images of the times when Hermione would come up in Ron and his conversations specifically when Harry had asked about any possibility of Hermione liking him and to Hermione's horror Ron's denial as to such, but Hermione countered with her own with Ron doing to same about Harry. "_He's been actively keeping us apart for years_." Hermione gasps turning back to glare at Ron before a big mischievous grin came across her face that would rival either of the twins, be on the lookout grins, just before a prank. "You know Ron should thank you. Since I knew without a doubt that Harry had never had feelings for me," "_oh you're mean_!" Harry interjected when he realized where she was going. ", I made the choice last night to slip into Harry's bed, I mean all I wanted was comfort but I think we both realized what we were missing. Harry was a complete gentleman," "_I was?_" Harry didn't consider what he started as being gentleman like. Hermione turned and smirked at him before turning back. "I think I want a lot more of his gentlemanship." And to Harry alone she added, "_Very soon_!" in a sultry voice as she laid back and cuddled up to Harry much to the distress of Ron.

"_Is that a real word_?" Harry was trying to not to laugh but he was pretty sure it wasn't but he had to ask.

"_He doesn't know that_!" Hermione giggled as Ron stormed out.

"Ok you two, I know more than just a kiss happened the other night." They were so busy watching Ron storm out they hadn't realized Madam Pomfrey at the side of the bed. "I'm a nurse and I know the signs of two of my patients having intercourse but I don't understand how you could still be a virgin when everything else would prove otherwise."

"_What am I the Virgin Mary or something_?" Harry was going to chuckle but then he realized what she meant. Hermione caught his thoughts. "Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked in small worried voice. "I'm not?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "No dear you are not, it would serve you right though, you should both know better than to not take precautions."

Both Harry and Hermione cringed at the admonishment but Harry was the one who asked. "How could she still be a virgin after what we did, I knew I…" Harry couldn't finish so I seeing what he was thinking continued for him.

"Broke my hymen, so it's not possible for me to be a virgin."

Madam Pomfrey smiled almost mischievously. "Oh but you are, your hymen is intact, but as I said the evidence beyond that still proves you had sex it's just you were healed, directly afterward. Healers don't normally do that, we are not around that soon after for one, for obvious reasons," Hermione and Hermione blushed, they wouldn't have wanted her with the room either. "And second no woman would want to go through that again, it can and normally is, quite painful." Hermione nodded in agreement with that. "I just wish I knew how, someone would have had to heal you within minutes of the act and I don't think any of your dorm mates would have done it, Mr. Potter."

"_Should we tell her?" Harry asked silently._

"_Yes I think we should, she's already keeping one secret." _Hermione answered.

Harry looked up embarrassed but answered the question plaguing Madam Pomfrey. "We started out in my dorm but we had a misunderstanding and ended up in the R.O.R. it was there that you see um…"

"Yes Mr. Potter I get the picture but is there something more you need to tell me?" Madam Pomfrey asked politely, trying to draw out the information she needed. "Was there anyone else there, I found no evidence of your time together other than the stretching of Ms. Granger which pointed me to what really happened. There was no tearing of Ms. Granger's hymen nor was there any the normal secretions associated with those activities. Everything was cleaned up!"

"Dobby!" both Harry and Hermione said at the same time and the little elf popped in looking quite sheepish.

"Dobby did you clean Harry and I up and put us back in Harry's bed?" Hermione asked as Madam Pomfrey looked on in amazement.

Dobby didn't look up but answered truthfully. "Yes Mistress, I cleaned up big mess, I fixed Mistress also, Mistress and Master could not been found like that, but I couldn't separate Master and Mistress, Dobby bad will go and iron hands."

Before Dobby could pop away there were two resounding, "Nos" from his Master and Mistress. Harry continued trying to stay calm so not to spook the little hyperactive elf.

"_How did we become his masters?" _Hermione asked she knew Harry never bonded the elf.

Harry ignored her question for now hoping to get the answers from Dobby. "You did good Dobby, thank you for taking care of Hermione but did anything else happen before you fixed everything?"

Dobby looked up and nodded excitedly. "Yous bonded. Master bonded with Mistress, make vows Dobby heard, Dobby saw. Vows almost like book."

"Book Dobby what book?" Madam Pomfrey asked the little elf.

Dobby looked at the bonded couple and at their nod snapped his fingers and a book appeared in his hand. "Found book on bed after taking care of Master and Mistress."

Madam Pomfrey took the book, even if clearly Hermione really wanted to have a look also, before she gasped. At Harry and Hermione's look of interest, Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath. "This is a Druid Priest ritual book. These rituals are banned by the Ministry like most rituals especially ones like these that make the practitioners' stronger magically. You could not have performed this ritual without a druid priestess and I've never seen a book like this." She handed the book to Hermione who studied it extensively. The books pages seemed to be made a thin gold and it lettering wasn't of ink but of some bluish metal. None had ever seen a book like it. Hermione looked up at the Madam Pomfrey with her eyebrow raised. "Yes Miss. Granger or that should be Mrs. Potter. As the last page of that book clearly shows, you clearly finished the marital bonding ritual. My father was a druid before the last Ministry purge wiped them all out, I was here at Hogwarts completing my seventh year when it happened, I lost both my parents that night."

"Druid's?" Harry asked.

"They are the ones who created Stonehenge and other magical locations around the world; they were a peaceful race but the witches and wizards feared them because of their power. The Druids taught Merlin, in his youth. That signature at the bottom, I believe that is of the god Aengus. Aengus is their god of love, youth and poetic inspiration, your union is apparently blessed by the gods." Madam Pomfrey then looked up having caught a glimpse of someone at the door. It was Ginny. Both Harry and Hermione gulped but looked to Madam Pomfrey and nodded, they wanted to talk to her, more like needed too, they just hoped that the youngest Weasley took it better than her bother. "Please come in Miss Weasley, I'm done with my scans for now, they will both be up in an hour or two."

Ginny slowly made her way to their bed side. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine Ginny, did you talk to Ron?" Hermione asked motioning for her to sit on the bed beside theirs.

Ginny nodded. "So it's true you're bonded?" they both nodded waiting for the blow up. "I always knew you loved each other, I had hoped it was as siblings but I was wrong wasn't I?" She added sadly looking into her hands. They didn't have to answer, she already knew that she had been wrong so very wrong.

"Ginny? We hope you understand, Harry does like you, but we seem to be meant for each other." Hermione said trying not to upset her, but Ginny only nodded.

"I know and I'm happy for you." Ginny said sincerely. "Mom is not going to like this though, she'd been pushing both Ron and I to date you two one big happy Weasley family and all that." Both Harry and Hermione nodded reviewing each other memories they were finally saw the manipulations from molly neither caught them before.

"_What are we going to do?" Harry asked silently._

"Your mom is going to have to understand, but if she doesn't I hope we can remain friends?" Hermione asked Ginny timidly. She liked Ginny, they were almost sisters, and she didn't want to lose her because her mother could not accept reality.

"Oh of course, I'm not losing a sister because of my mother, a brother either, at least Harry, maybe Ron but not Harry." Ginny said with a big smile.

NOTEs from author: So that is the end, I have sort of thought about continuing and adding Ginny into the mix, but I have other stories on the burner first, but the way I write I could easily focus on that avenue soon. If I do, it will depend on length if I add a second chapter to this story or make a second story and just add the new content.

I had a problem with this story, my PC decided to edit the story taking out all names and inserting 'I' instead. It was a pain to edit it, I do not know why it did that, I do not know if it was my screen saver or when I left story opened and PC went to sleep on Friday night when I fell asleep on the couch but in the morning, the damage was done.

Thanks again for all the reviews of this and my other stories.


End file.
